The present invention relates to a longitudinal adjuster for a vehicle seat, in particular for a motor vehicle seat, having a first seat rail, a second seat rail that can be slid lengthwise relative to the first seat rail, and at least one locking element movably borne in the second seat rail, reaching outward at least in certain areas through openings of the second seat rail and cooperating with notches of the first seat rail to lock the longitudinal adjuster.
From EP 0 842 808 A1, a longitudinal adjuster of the above-described type for a vehicle seat is known, in which several locking clamps that are able to be activated together manually are pivotably borne on the second seat rail. Each locking clamp has four teeth on each longitudinal side. The notches in the first seat rail cooperating with the teeth have a funnel-shaped outer receptor area ensuring the reception of at least one locking clamp, and an inner receptor area with parallel flanks which actually does the locking.